The present invention relates to electrical fixtures and more particularly to an electrical outlet box adapted to be mounted on a furniture work surface such as a table top or desk top.
Means for providing a power source to a work surface include providing a trough, channel or tray extending over a portion of the work surface with a hinged or removable cover in which an electric outlet, or outlets may be placed at different locations therein. Difficulties with power means employing a trough, channel or tray in the work surface occur particularly when the work surface has the employees' personal effects and work materials over the removable or hinged cover rendering the trough, channel or tray inaccessible so that it is not convenient to use the outlet.
It has also been suggested, in Reeves U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,463 that an electrical outlet box may be removably secured to the edge of an ironing board by a spring clip attachment. However, that type of spring clip device is not suitable for permanent installation on a desk or table as such an arrangement is merely a temporary power tap and does not meet the code requirements for permanent power distribution. In addition, this patent makes no provision for coping with the visual disarray of a work surface cluttered with wires.
A number of patents show floor outlet boxes which protrude above the level of the floor, such patents include Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,243; Hudson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,813 and Dubreuil, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,956.